


Наследник

by tavvitar



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Incest, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к фику "Все равно".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наследник

Это лето — холодное, безрадостное, как жизнь на чужбине. Или, возможно, это жизнь на чужбине не прошла даром — сотня с лишним лет чужих дождей, от которых не укрыться в родных стенах. Торин смотрит с галереи вниз, в долину — черное месиво земли, дерева, камней и людей, которые отсюда кажутся муравьями — суетятся, тащат, огибают друг друга, будто мечутся в бессмысленном хаосе. А там, у кромки небес — комья туч и истекающая из серого горизонта река — вспухшая, расползающаяся.  
  
— Торин.  
  
Он не оборачивается.  
  
— Насколько все плохо?  
  
— Ты же видишь сам. Еще несколько дней таких дождей — и Андуин явится в гости к нам, не то что в Дейл.  
  
— То есть Бард, скорее всего, не успел...  
  
— Мы все не успели, Торин.   
  
Торин делает глубокий вдох, стискивает в кулак правую руку — слабую, негнущуюся.  
  
— Потому что не послушали эльфов, которые говорили о наводнении. Я тебя понял, Фили. Но, как ты видишь, результат один и тот же.  
  
Шаги за спиной, шаги рядом, рука ложится на руку: холодная, мокрая —на сжатый в гневе кулак.  
  
— Я вижу. И я думаю, что нам следует дать людям прямо сейчас укрыться в наших стенах.  
  
Торин качает головой и смотрит в небо. Дождь больше не сеется — рушится сверху, тяжелый и гладкий, как сталь.  
  
— Мы должны закончить работы в долине. Ты же знаешь, что наши заслоны от наводнения еще слишком слабы — Махал, да их фактически нет! Когда последний раз Андуин настолько разливался? Тысячу лет назад? Две? Может ли что-то угрожать Эребору извне? — Он машет рукой и смеется невесело. — Разве что дракон.  
  
Фили тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Я отправил в Дейл всех, кого только было можно. Заслон сработает и задержит воду хотя бы ненадолго — если мы успеем. Но если нет... надо прямо сейчас забрать из долины хотя бы женщин и детей.  
  
— Это рабочие руки.  
  
— Да, — помедлив, отвечает Фили. — Мы возьмем тех, кто согласится идти. Пока.  
  
Торин поворачивает голову, смотрит на Фили и невпопад вспоминает Трора — величайшего из правителей, который никогда не встречал кого-то из других народов иначе, чем сидя на троне. И работал наравне со всеми в плавильне, когда на это было время.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Фили, хмурясь.  
  
— Ты хороший правитель, — отвечает Торин, и лоб Фили разглаживается. — Ступай.  
  
Он смотрит Фили в спину так, как смотрят предатели — украдкой.  
  
Спустя четыре дня Андуин беснуется у стен полупустого Дейла. Дома развевают темные рты дверных проемов, и камни будто сползают вниз под ударами дождя. Так у человека, пережившего мозговой удар — оплывает лицо, и струйки слез и слюны тянутся и тянутся в землю, куда придется лечь несчастному. Грязь чавкает под сапогами, едва слышно из-за непрестанного шума падающей с неба и несущейся по земле воды. Торин едва не падает на скользких ступенях, ведущих на дамбу, и проклинает разом дожди, реки, эльфов, людей и криворуких кхуздов, которые тесали этот камень.  
  
— Если бы я не знал, что гномы никого не учат своему языку — попросил бы тебя записать мне это. Пригодилось бы — произвести впечатление на роханских торговцев лошадьми.  
  
— Гномы не учат никого своему языку, Бард-лучник, — мрачно отвечает Торин.  
  
Правитель Дейла смеется — так, будто под ногами у них не ревет прибывающая вода, а за спиной и не молчит едва отстроенный, на три четверти пустой город. Фили серьезен, но глаза его искрятся, и мокрые косички усов чуть подрагивают. Торин отворачивается, заглядывает за край дамбы.  
  
— Я вижу, как она поднимается, — бормочет он.  
  
— Мы тоже, — вздыхает Бард, и в голосе его нет и следа веселья, только свинцовая усталость. — Надеюсь, Эребор успел обезопасить себя, чтоб сохранит жизнь всем нам?  
  
— Если вода доберется до горы и войдет внутрь, все отсидятся на верхних ярусах. Но если зальет шахты... — Фили машет рукой. — Насосы справляются, откачивая подземные воды, которые потихоньку поднимаются. Но там все сломано, мы успели восстановить совсем немного. Андуин — это слишком.  
  
— Чтоб оно все провалилось, — бормочет Бард, глядя с Торином вниз, на поднимающуюся воду.  
  
— Обвалы тоже не поправят положения, — сухо замечает Торин, и на этот раз они смеются все трое — тихо, почти неслышно за ревом реки.  
  
— Твои люди ушли все? — спрашивает Торин Барда.  
  
— Нет. Осталось еще человек двадцать упорных сукиных детей. Вцепились в свои камни и не хотят их покидать! Думаю, в них есть гномья кровь.  
  
Фили осторожно сжимает Торину плечо.  
  
— Кхм. У тебя, я смотрю, много долгожителей.  
  
— Если бы! — Бард в сердцах машет рукой. — Это Том Гревлик со своими сыновьями, внуками, правнуками и праправнуками. «Мы так давно лишились Дейла, и теперь погибнем вместе с ним». Как будто кто-то ведет речь о гибели! Вода все равно отступит рано или поздно.  
  
— Мы же вроде бы увели детей, — сердито говорит Фили.  
  
— Вот именно. Я послал туда вооруженный отряд. Как только Тома и его домочадцев вытащат из дому и погонят в Эребор, так и мне можно будет уходить.  
  
Торин качает головой.  
  
— Ты правитель, а не капитан корабля. Если что-то случится с тобой — кто позаботится о твоем народе?  
  
— А кто заботился о твоем народе, когда ты оставил его в Синих горах и пошел сражаться за Эребор? — мягко спрашивает Бард.  
  
Торин смотрит вниз, в бешеную свинцовую воду, и на миг видит то, чего не может помнить: Кили, улыбающегося склеенным кровью ртом, Фили с обломленным копьем в боку… Он вздрагивает всем телом. Позади слышится топот сапог и крики, возвещающие, что Том Гревлик со своей семьей в безопасности.   
  
После заката вода приходит к подножию Эребора, бьет в ворота — настойчиво, упорно. Торин обходит гномов, обходит кузни и кухню, оружейные и едва наведенные мосты к шахтам — хлипкие, качающиеся, как те, что были когда-то у короля гоблинов. Опустела ли теперь та гора, где они были пленниками? Зыбкие тени факельных огней скользят по стенам, шум и стук доносятся отовсюду, и голоса — слишком громкие, слишком много. Железные пластины переходов дрожат под ногами, словно чешуйчатый хребет.   
  
— Насосы в порядке. Слава Махалу!  
  
Улыбка на грязном, сером от усталости лице сияет ярче солнца. Фили, мокрый насквозь, дрожит, будто огонь свечи на ветру. Скрип и грохот, и веселая ругань Двалина, и кто-то затягивает песню про золотую куколку и гномье мастерство. Торин фыркает и качает головой, а Фили смеется в голос.  
  
— Лишились последнего стыда, — бормочет Дис, расталкивая мужчин плечами. — Двалин, сын Фундина, если ты сейчас же не замолчишь и не пойдешь со мной, то все мы тут останемся без ужина и задохнемся в дыму!  
  
— Опять печи? — спрашивает Фили.  
  
Дис кивает. Двалин быстро пробирается через толпу, берет жену за руку — основательно, как рукоять секиры, кладет ладонь на ее выступающий живот.  
  
— Женщина, ты что, не могла послать кого-нибудь? — спрашивает он таким тоном, от которого у Торина в юности сами собой сжимались кулаки. Дис только фыркает и кладет свою руку поверх огромной лапищи мужа.   
  
— От меня на кухне сейчас меньше всего толку, — говорит она спокойно. — Да и находиться там может только дракон, ему не в новинку дышать дымом. Женщины и дети — и наши, и людей — накормлены, но вы все останетесь без еды, если сейчас же не разберетесь с этой коптильней.  
  
С коптильней разбираются Торин и Двалин, и еще пятнадцать кхуздов, которые к концу своей работы похожи на очень большие комья сажи. В конце концов пламя в печах гудит, похлебка в котлах булькает, деловитые женщины снуют туда-сюда; Торин сидит бок о бок с Двалином на полу под огромным черным боком печи, почти сливаясь с ней, с трубкой в зубах и глядит на все это мельтешение снизу вверх.   
  
— Как думаешь, сколько продержится вода? — спрашивает Двалин.  
  
— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Торин. — Будем надеяться, что недолго.   
  
— Я бы не хотел, чтобы что-то случилось с Дис, — после паузы мрачно говорит Двалин.  
  
— Я бы тоже не хотел. И ничего не случится. Она сильная женщина. Вспомни годы наших скитаний — разве хоть раз она сдалась?  
  
Двалин качает головой.  
  
— Мы уже немолоды.  
  
— Не вздумай сказать это Дис.  
  
— Да лучше я прыгну с вершины Горы в Андуин.  
  
— Маме это не понравится, Двалин.  
  
Они оба поднимают глаза. Фили смеется:  
  
— Это выглядит так, как будто печь посмотрела на меня четырьмя глазами. Кажется, почти все сыты и вымыты, кроме вас и Барда.  
  
— А он-то чем был занят? — интересуется Двалин.  
  
Фили пожимает плечами:  
  
— Размещал людей, отрядил на работу у всех ворот — на случай, если вода так и будет прибывать. Лично избил какого-то мерзавца за кражу…  
  
— Кражу чего?!  
  
— Оловянной ложки. И сказал, что любой, кого поймают на воровстве — будет сброшен с вершины горы в реку.  
  
— Придется мне завтра произнести такую же речь, — мрачно говорит Торин. — Только не о кражах, а о драках с людьми.   
  
Никто не возражает, и он тяжело вздыхает, прикрывая глаза.   
  
— Бард говорит, что вода схлынет через четыре дня, — тихо говорит Фили, и он чувствует его рядом — движение и тепло.  
  
— С чего он взял? Опять эльфы?  
  
— Трандуил.   
  
— Не стал бы я на месте Барда-Лучника доверять этому…  
  
— Нельзя не верить тому, с кем делишь жизнь.  
  
Усталая дремота слетает разом. Торин вскидывается и смотрит в лицо Фили. Тот пожимает плечами и отводит глаза.  
  
— Мир обезумел, — бормочет Торин и оглядывается, надеясь, что Двалин каким-то образом испарился. — Где Двалин?  
  
— Мама увела его кормить и мыть.  
  
— Я не слышал…  
  
— Ты заснул. Ты выбираешь для этого все более странные места — то кузня, то шахта, то кухня… когда ты видел последний раз собственную постель?  
  
— Тогда же, когда и ты. — Торин, пошатываясь, встает. — Пойдем, поможем друг другу вымыться и повидаемся с нашими кроватями. Хотя на самом деле главное — это не заснуть на троне во время приема, все остальное разрешено королю.  
  
Купальня едва разогрета — но горячая вода в огромном котле исходит паром, здоровый кусок едкого мыла пенится на мочале за милую душу, а чистая одежда пахнет травами и теплом. Пока Фили одевается, Торин смотрит на него и думает о том, что усталость — это великое благо. В ответ на эти мысли тело наливается тяжестью, не имеющей к усталости никакого отношения, и он быстро натягивает штаны, проклиная про себя свою самонадеянность. Когда он заканчивает и поворачивается к Фили, то ловит его взгляд, полный горячей тоски. Фили мгновенно опускает глаза и тихо смеется.  
  
— Усталость — огромное благо, Торин. Если б не она, я бы не смог равнодушно тереть тебе спину. Зачем ты это сделал? Только, Махала ради, не говори, что не знаешь.  
  
Это первый их разговор об этом, первый с голодной зимы, которая кажется теперь такой далекой и такой безопасной. Торин трет рукой лоб.  
  
— Я и вправду не знаю. Но я тоже благословлял усталость.  
  
— Ты…  
  
— Фили.  
  
Фили делает шаг к нему и, перехватил правую руку в свои ладони, целует запястье — горячие губы, едва-едва касание языка, косички усов оставляют влажный след.   
  
— Прости, — шепчет Фили, и его дыхание шевелит волоски на коже. — И благослови еще раз нашу усталость.   
  
Через семь дней Эребор тих и пуст — по сравнению с тем, что было здесь до того, как Андуин отступил, и Бард увел людей обратно в Дейл — размокший, распавшийся, занесенный илом, заваленный мусором. Фили руководит гномами, отряженными на помощь городу, и Торин почти не видит его — Гора требует внимания, будто ревнивая женщина, устраивая то обвалы в шахтах (слава Махалу, не слишком серьезные), то принося дары вроде новой золотой жилы и сапфировой полости в одном из недавно прорубленных коридоров. Все работают как проклятые, не покладая рук, не считая дней и не замечая ночей. Склад припасов пустеет неумолимо, и Торин посылает воронов в Железные холмы и Синие горы, молясь про себя о том, чтобы их удача в канун осени была больше, чем удача Эребора.   
  
Через десять дней он встает с трона навстречу Владыке Лихолесья и останавливается ровно на середине лестницы, ведущей к подножию. Трандуил строит тремя ступенями ниже, и их глаза встречаются.   
  
— Привет тебе, Торин Дубощит, сын Траина, внук Трора, Король Под Горой.   
  
Голова Трундуила склоняется — плавно и без труда, как будто ей все равно, гнуться или держать тяжесть короны из алого золота и драгоценного дерева. Торин медленно кивает в ответ. Правую руку будто варги грызут — на проклятую погоду, должно быть.  
  
— Привет тебе, Трандуил, сын Орофера, король Эрин Гален.   
  
Трандуил слегка улыбается.  
  
— Я рад, что тень Саурона оставила нас — хотя люди все еще зовут наш дом Лихолесьем. Благополучна ли жизнь детей Махала?  
  
— Благодарю, Махал не оставляет нас, — отвечает Торин и, задумчиво посмотрев на зубцы эльфийской короны, совсем другим голосом добавляет: — Ты ведь и сам все видел по дороге сюда.   
  
— Видел, — тоже совершенно иным тоном отвечает Трандуил.   
  
Торин снова скользит взглядом по короне эльфийского владыки. Идеальная работа.   
  
— Ты можешь отослать свиту, если хочешь говорить наедине, — замечает он.  
  
— С чего ты решил, Торин, что я хочу этого?  
  
Торин слегка пожимает плечами:  
  
— С того, что за четыре года, которые прошли с Битвы, ты впервые прибыл в Эребор. До сих пор мы встречались только в Дейле.  
  
— Но теперь Дейл почти разрушен.  
  
— Он и тогда был разрушен. Ты чего-то хочешь от меня, Трандуил, и я намерен тебя выслушать.  
  
— Правда? — Трандуил улыбается мягкой и надменной улыбкой. — А мне показалось, что это ты хочешь от меня чего-то, Торин.  
  
— Послушай, — вздыхает Торин, — сто лет, конечно, мгновение в жизни эльфа, но не думаю, что нам стоит тратить столько времени на то, чтобы начать разговор. Отошли свиту, а я отошлю свою.   
  
— Ты ничего не забываешь, да, Торин Дубощит?  
  
— Не забываю и не прощаю. Но мои достоинства — ничто перед потребностями Эребора.   
  
Теперь Трандуил оглядывает его — задумчиво и оценивающе. И, усмехнувшись, машет рукой сопровождающим его эльфам. Торин кивает Балину, стоящему у трона — и через некоторое время они остаются одни. Статуи прежних королей нависают над ними, лучи полуденного солнца, проходя сквозь прорубленные далеко вверху окна, падают на выщербленную мозаику пола неровными пятнами.   
  
— Мы так и будем стоять? — с усмешкой спрашивает Трандуил.  
  
Торин возвращает ему усмешку, опускается на ступени и похлопывает по ним ладонью. Лицо Трандуила почти невозмутимо, когда он, помедлив, садится рядом. Почти. Его длинные белые одежды струятся по тесаному камню, и Торин вдруг ловит себя на том, что ему весело.   
  
— Я слушаю тебя, Трандуил.  
  
— Я приехал предложить тебе союз, без которого мощь Эребора восстановят разве что твои правнуки.  
  
Торин, хмыкнув, трет переносицу.  
  
— И без которого у Эрин Гален не будет торговли. Эсгарот разрушен полностью, Дейл все еще в руинах, и оба они зависят от Эребора. Кроме того, Великое зло, может, и оставило твой лес — но простое, обыкновенное зло всегда ошивается неподалеку. Всех орков не перебить — а вы…  
  
— А нас слишком мало. — Трандуил не повышает голоса, но Торин ясно слышит ярость в его словах. — И ты знаешь сам, какой ценой далась нам Битва, которой я всеми силами старался избежать!  
  
Торин знает. Иногда ему кажется, будто в горле у него до сих пор першит от дыма погребальных костров, на которых он сам не оказался только чудом. Как и Трандуил. Эльфы живут вечно — но в бою нет вечности. Только миг, в который не успеваешь услышать вой меча или свист стрелы.  
  
— Мы живем долго, Торин, но нас можно убить, как и всех, — с горечью говорит Трандуил, и он вздрагивает от схожести их мыслей. — А наши женщины зачинают так редко, будто природе противно бессмертие. Больше трети наших воинов пало в Битве. Я не хочу, чтобы однажды в мой лес пришли орки и оказались сильнее, чем мы.  
  
— Они яростные воины, но им не тягаться с эльфами в их собственном доме, — замечает Торин.  
  
— А если их будет в три раза больше, чем нас?   
  
Торин молчит. Трандуил молчит тоже, и по его точеному лицу не прочесть его мыслей, и уж тем более не понять, каково его душе.  
  
— По счастью — очень спокойно продолжает Трандуил, — мы в одинаковом положении. Ведь многие гномы отказались покидать насиженное место в Синих горах, и до того дня, когда Эребор будет полностью заселен, еще очень долго ждать, не так ли?  
  
Все так. И Торин кивает, растирая вконец онемевшую кисть правой руки:   
  
— Ты предлагаешь мне военный союз.  
  
— Если понадобится. Но будем надеяться, что до этого не дойдет хотя бы при твоей жизни. Я разрешу свободный проход торговых караванов через Эрин Гален к Андуину и торговому форпосту на том месте, где был Эсгарот, пока мы не восстановим дорогу на Эребор. Ты обеспечишь порядок на временном тракте.  
  
— Мы?  
  
— Ни люди, ни гномы, ни эльфы в одиночку не справятся с тем, что осталось от дороги к Одинокой горе и Дейлу. Во всяком случае — не справятся быстро.  
  
Торин хмыкает.  
  
— Что ж…взамен, как я понимаю, ты захочешь моей помощи в очистке границ от орков и разбойников. Я слышал, неподалеку объявился какой-то смешанный отряд.   
  
— Я тоже слышал. Ради их же собственного блага я надеюсь, что они не станут соваться в лес…  
  
— … дней десять хотя бы.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга. Серый зимний туман отражается в льдистой синеве.   
  
— Зачем тебе нужен сильный Дейл? — спрашивает Торин.  
  
— Зачем и тебе, — спокойно отвечает король Лихолесья. — Ради возобновления торговли на Севере. И ради того, чтобы Север снова стал могуществен настолько, чтобы ему мог противостоять только дракон.  
  
Торин кивает и встает со ступеней трона.  
  
— Я думаю, мы можем вернуть наших подданных.  
  
Вечерняя трапеза скудна, а эльфийское вино прекрасно. И коварно, если пить его на почти пустой желудок. Торин цедит свой кубок медленно и лишь для того, чтобы не выглядеть неучтивым. Свет масляных ламп озаряет жесткое и умиротворенное лицо Барда-Лучника, сидящего напротив, сияет мягким золотом в бороде Фили. Лицо Трандуила — в тени, и Торин невольно думает о том дне, когда только трое будут сидеть за этим столом, и двое из них будут словно вырублены из темного дерева, оплетенного в серебро. Лишь тень останется неизменной.   
  
— Я все еще не поблагодарил тебя за твой дар, Торин, — говорит Трандуил, и Торин чуть склоняет голову, одновременно пытаясь сообразить, о чем идет речь — проклятое вино туманит голову, даже если пить его медленно. — Поистине, гномы не уступают эльфам в мастерстве обработки металла, но я никогда не думал, что и ваши резчики могут быть столь несравненны.  
  
Торин делает еще один мелкий глоток, чтобы скрыть улыбку.   
  
— Мой наследник, Фили, будет рад принять твою благодарность, король Трандуил. Твой венец — дело его поистине золотых рук.   
  
«И поистине гибкого разума», — добавляет он про себя, но этого эльфу знать ник чему. Трандуил поворачивается к Фили, надменно и спокойно, будто лебедь в пруду. Алмазные искры вспыхивают на причудливых зубцах короны.   
  
— Благодарю, Фили, сын Горма, внук Траина. Твоя работа великолепна.  
  
— Я рад, что подарок моего дяди пришелся тебе по душе, король. — Фили возвращает Трандуилу его церемонный поклон.  
  
Торин бросает взгляд на Барда. Лицо правителя Дейла невозмутимо, но в глазах, обращенных на Трандуила, танцует смех — горячий, бесстрашный и зыбкий, как язычки первого пламени в очаге. Торин вдруг чувствует себя пустым и старым, как в тот день, когда, поднося факел к погребальному костру своего деда в долине Азанулбизара, не смог посмотреть в широко открытые глаза, в которых застыла вечность. Голым и пустым, как в тот вечер, когда Фили сказал ему, что никому не станет мужем. Фили, сын Горма, внук Траина…  
  
Торин чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд из тени и поводит затекшими плечами, чувствуя, как шумит в голове вино и как полыхает в крови отчаянная решимость, рожденная чужим огнем.   
  
Застольная беседа длится вечность, но он не выказывает нетерпения. Трандуил и Бард движутся к главным воротам тысячу лет, и Торин столь же неторопливо следует с ними, слушая тяжелую поступь свиты трех королей за своей спиной. Путь в собственные покои кажется столь же долгим, как время, прожитое под голым небом чужой земли.   
  
— Я хочу видеть тебя через час, — отрывисто бросает он Фили, и, не глядя на него, закрывает за собою тяжелую железную дверь.  
  
Время лязгает и замирает.   
  
Этот обряд Торин помнит из далекой юности. Теперь она кажется сном, и все, кто были в ней — отец, и дед, и брат — давно растворились в вечности, в которую он так долго отказывался смотреть. Тени от светильника пляшут на стене, покрытой замысловатыми узорами, извиваются и текут, будто черные реки, когда он снимает корону и плащ, кафтан и рубаху. Зажимы в волосах царапаются, цепляются, когда он стягивает их, один за другим, и бросает в открытый рот серебряного ларца. Дзинь. Дзинь, дзинь.   
  
 _— Зачем ты это делаешь, брат? Тебе ведь только недавно разрешили заплести косы!  
  
Фрерин сосредоточенно выдирает из золотой гривы крошечную золотую пасть дракона с рубиновыми глазами.  
  
— Ты не поймешь, ты еще маленький.  
  
— Ты ненамного старше! — Торин вертит в пальцах драконью голову, полыхающую недоумением в огнях свечей. — Объясни!  
  
Фрерин вздыхает и садится на постель.  
  
— Гномы не говорят о таких вещах. Это можно только показать — тому, кто… ты понимаешь?  
  
Он не понимает. Фрерин снова вздыхает и принимается расплетать всего год назад впервые заплетенные косы в бороде, шипя и ругаясь. Торин молчит и смотрит на него, и Фрерин теряет терпение:   
  
— Пока жив Горм, и я жив — я никому не стану мужем. Я объяснил. Теперь — уходи. _  
  
Торин запускает пальцы в волосы, встряхивает их. На пол падает голова дракона — серебряная, с сапфировыми глазами. Он подбирает ее, вертит в пальцах. Гномы не говорят о таких вещах. Фрерин, погибший давным-давно, сказал ему, что мог, и Фили, сын Горма, умершего всего через год после того, как дал Дис здоровых сыновей — Фили тоже сказал ему, что мог. Теперь его очередь.   
  
Дзинь.   
  
Торин садится на постель, собираясь снять сапоги, когда дверь открывается — и Фили застывает на пороге.  
  
Торин смотрит на него молча, даже не пытаясь найти слов. Взгляд Фили падает на открытый ларец. Проходит по голому торсу Торина и свободным прядям черных с серебром волос. Когда их глаза встречаются, Фили захлопывает дверь, задвигает засов и в три шага оказывается возле Торина. Руки, золотые и ловкие, неуклюже касаются его плеч.  
  
— Торин, — выдыхает Фили. Опускается на колени и стаскивает с него сапоги.   
  
Его руки дрожат, и Торин наклоняется, чтобы помочь. Фили вскидывает голову, и они почти сталкиваются лбами. Глаза Фили кажутся черными и совершенно дикими — будто ему предстоит бой, и Торин осторожно гладит его по щеке. Фили, ахнув, приподнимается, впивается пальцами в колени, поцелуем — в губы. Торин отвечает ему бездумно и просто, наслаждаясь напором, и теплом, и запахом, гладит пальцы, гладит плечи, запускает руки в волосы. Металл зажимов холодит пальцы. Фили всхлипывает ему в рот, отстраняется и, не сводя с него глаз, начинает раздеваться, выдирая пуговицы из петель с мясом. Торин притягивает его к себе, запускает ладони под рубаху, оглаживает спину.  
  
— Не торопись, — бормочет он в теплую ткань, под которой быстро-быстро поднимается и опадает живот. — Некуда торопиться.   
  
Фили судорожно вздыхает над головой.  
  
— Мне кажется, я сплю, и надо успеть, пока меня не разбудили…  
  
Торин ведет ладонями ниже, слегка стискивает зад. И медленно и сильно целует живот Фили сквозь тонкую рубаху. Фили стонет в голос, вцепляется ему в волосы. Торин поднимает глаза.  
  
— Не спишь.  
  
Фили пьяно, беспомощно улыбается и толкает Торина на постель. Снимает кафтан, тащит через голову рубаху. Тень пляшет за его спиной — огромная как взмывающий в небо орел. Извилистый багровый шрам течет по золотистому телу, и Торин ведет по нему пальцами, когда Фили склоняется над ним и снова целует, на этот раз неторопливо, но все так же жадно, когда гладит его грудь и шею — а Торин все водит и водит по шраму и позвонкам в том месте, где бугристая кожа становится гладкой, как у ребенка…  
  
— Торин?  
  
Он моргает. Фили, нависший над ним, выглядит почти испуганным.  
  
— Что такое, Фили?  
  
— Ты… не хочешь этого.  
  
Торин ворочается, пытаясь приподняться на локтях. Фили мгновенно скатывается с него и пытается встать. Торин перехватывает его руку, тянет к себе.  
  
— Нет. Ляг рядом.   
  
— Торин…  
  
— Ляг рядом, Фили. Прошу тебя.   
  
Фили судорожно выдыхает и опускается на постель. Его напряженное тело кажется отлитым из золота — рельефное, совершенное…   
  
— Я привык думать о тебе как о чем-то неживом. Недоступном, — тихо говорит Торин и придвигается ближе. — Но я уже не помню, когда не желал тебя,  
  
Фили мгновение лежит неподвижно, а потом обнимает его и натягивает на них обоих тяжелое меховое одеяло. Торин берет в ладони его лицо и целует — переносицу, веки, губы, совсем легко, очень мягко. Фили дрожит под этой тихой лаской, его ладони шарят по ягодицам, по спине, лаская, присваивая, успокаивая. Торин закрывает глаза, оставляя себе только осязание: не холод и совершенство статуи — горячее, живое тело в бороздах шрамов, колкая борода, влажный теплый след от языка на шее, вкус табака и эльфийского вина во рту. Фили тяжело дышит, пахнет потом и мускусом, стонет, повторяя его имя. Торин обнимает его крепче, обхватывает ногами и переворачивается на спину.   
  
Тяжесть чужого тела ложится на него, тяжесть заливает изнутри — медленно, мучительно, заставляя выгнуть спину. Тонкая коса падает на лицо, скользит по щеке. Торин открывает глаза; Фили утыкается лбом в его лоб, трется бедрами, сжимает плечо:  
  
— Не могу больше… не могу…  
  
Торин хватает его за шею, прижимает губами к губам и протискивается свободной рукой между их телами. Это почти больно — от нетерпения Фили, от движения пальцев, от жадных, грубых поцелуев и все нарастающей, давящей, невыносимой тяжести, от которой все плывет в голове, и сердце бухает в горле, и тело мечется, желая освобождения. Фили мычит ему в губы, скользит по нему, мокрому от пота и жаркой жажды. Торин сжимает крепче, двигает руку еще раз — вверх и вниз — и еще успевает увидеть, как Фили запрокидывает голову, широко открывая рот, и как натягиваются жилы на его шее.  
  
Огонек светильника выплывает из черноты медленно, как солнце из-за края земли. Пряди рыжих волос щекочут губы.  
  
— Я хотел бы взять то, что ты предложил мне, — шепчет Фили ему в плечо. — Но я бы все равно не смог сейчас… Я…  
  
Торин оглаживает крепкое бедро, взмокшую спину и вздыхает:  
  
— Я ведь уже говорил тебе. Торопиться некуда.   
  
Семь дней и ночей спустя он стоит на галерее и смотрит на залитый солнцем Дейл — все такой же грязный и сутолочный, похожий мозаику из черных от старости камней и светлых пятен деревянных крыш. Крошечные точки движутся внизу, поднимая такой шум, что он долетает даже сюда — как и запах дыма из печных труб, и мычание коров, и ржание лошадей.  
  
— Все готово, Торин.   
  
Он не оборачивается. Фили за его спиной раздраженно вздыхает, подходит к каменному парапету, встает рядом. Торин, чуть улыбаясь, смотрит на ловкие пальцы, постукивающие по серым резным перилам.   
  
— Ты напрасно злишься, Фили. Я не изменю своего решения, и искать головорезов возле Лихолесья ты не поедешь.  
  
— Это я уже понял, — взрывается Фили. — А чего я не понял, так это того, почему ты едешь туда сам!  
  
Торин пожимает плечами.  
  
— Нас не слишком много — это раз. А два — если король гномов собирается помочь эльфам, то он должен ехать с отрядом. Это… полезно.  
  
— Полезно. Торин, если с тобой…  
  
Он поворачивается так резко, что зажим в косе хлещет его по лицу.  
  
— Если со мной что-то случится, у Эребора есть ты! — Фили опускает глаза, и Торин продолжает уже чуть мягче: — Бард был прав. Когда я собрал вас всех и сам пошел к Эребору, я оставил Синие Горы. И если бы я погиб, если бы убили тебя и Кили, наш род прервался бы. Слава Махалу, этого не случилось. Больше я не повторю такой ошибки.  
  
— Но ведь ты — король.  
  
— Сейчас — да. Но мое время однажды выйдет. Ты молод, и у тебя его гораздо больше, и я не хочу рисковать тобой без лишней нужды. Потому что ты мой наследник, Фили. Когда меня не станет, ты продолжишь наш род.  
  
— Я ведь говорил тебе уже, Торин, что никому не стану мужем.  
  
— А я сказал — когда меня не станет, — замечает Торин. — И не думаю, чтобы это случилось из-за какой-то грязной кучки бандитов.  
  
И он делает то, чего ему хочется с того момента, как Фили взошел на галерею — берет его руку и целует ладонь. Фили таким же быстрым поцелуем впивается в его губы.  
  
— Ты станешь королем и должен думать о будущем, — уже совсем мягко говорит Торин.  
  
Фили усмехается.  
  
— Хорошо. Я стану думать о той ночи, когда ты вернешься и мы останемся одни.  
  
Его ясные серые глаза искрятся желанием и радостью. Торин полной грудью вдыхает запах горной осени и дыма. И не отводит взгляда.


End file.
